


Танец Земли и Ветра

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Гвендаля трудности с современной переделкой классического танца





	Танец Земли и Ветра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance of Earth and Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103828) by [jellybeanfactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanfactory/pseuds/jellybeanfactory). 



Многие бы рассмеялись от одной мысли, что старший сын Сесилии фон Шпицберг может оказаться отличным танцором, но это действительно так: Гвендаль наслаждался танцем и считался одним из лучших в этом легкомысленном (с его точки зрения) занятии. Наставники не уставали возносить ему хвалы, партнеры по танцу чуть ли не дрались за право встать с ним в пару, и множество молодых аристократов кидали на него завистливые взгляды, когда он кружил по полу очередную красивую леди (или лорда).  
Особенно ему удавался один танец, бывший сейчас модным поветрием и любимый его матерью – танец Земли и Ветра. Это была современная переделка классического танца по мотивам красивой легенды, в котором имели место мотивы преследования и ухаживания. Гвендаль исполнял его бесчисленное множество раз во время балов и вечеров, неизменно срывая восхищенные аплодисменты, и ему очень нравилась его роль Земли.  
Однако так было, только когда он танцевал с дамами.  
Если его везения не хватало на то, чтобы вежливо избавиться от упорно навязываемого предложения потанцевать с наследником какого-нибудь аристократа, его братом, отцом, дядей или племянником (большинство таких предложений исходило от его же матери), то танец методично проваливался, раз за разом не задаваясь с самого начала. Когда Гвендаль пытался объяснить матери, что исполнять конкретно этот танец с мужчиной – отнюдь не то же самое, что танцевать с его с женщиной (и что сам он может похвалиться умением танцевать его только с последними, как и задумывал создатель танца), Шерри только качала головой и говорила: «Не вижу, в чем разница. Танец один и тот же, партнеры разные – не понимаю, что в этом такого сложного? Гвен, ты, как обычно, недооцениваешь себя».  
Прошлые попытки исполнить этот танец с мужчинами провалились от негласной борьбы за лидерство, и даже после того, как это препятствие было устранено, движения партнера оставались немного скованными, из-за чего рисунок танца становился неуверенным и скучным. Дело было в самом танце, Гвендаль понимал – он задавал танцующим две очень разные роли. И если его партнером оказывался мужчина, закаленный в боях и привыкший вести, то с уверенностью можно было сказать, что он захочет взять партию Земли, за чем последуют крайне неудобные вопросы в духе «По-вашему, я похож на Ветер?», «Почему бы вам не побыть Ветром?» или «Ничего не выйдет, давайте лучше подождем следующего танца?». Гвендаль всегда отказывался отдавать ведущую роль, хотя его обоснование было разумней, чем у многих – как Ветер он был ужасен, поэтому старался не демонстрировать это на публике.  
Все вышесказанное и послужило причиной тому, что Гвендаль стиснул зубы и плотно сжал губы, словно с трудом удерживаясь от ругани по поводу невозможности сбежать – потому что стоило музыкантам объявить следующий тур, как Шерри фон Шпицберг заявила, что он будет танцевать с наследником одного из Десяти благородных родов.  
– Мама, я себя сегодня не очень хорошо чувствую.  
– Чушь! Ты в полном порядке. И нос у тебя не красный, так что я знаю, что ты еще не напился. – Она повернулась к стоящему рядом с ней мужчине, ни секунды не задумавшись над тем, что ее сын может быть смущен подобными заявлениями. К счастью, Гвендаль давно привык к ее поведению. – Позволь представить тебе Гюнтера фон Крайста. На самом деле он давний друг семьи, просто как-то не подворачивалось случая вас познакомить.  
Гюнтер фон Крайст соответствовал каждому подпункту требований к членам узкого аристократического круга приближенных королев: красивый, обходительный и очень модный. Его облик поражал продуманностью каждой детали – начиная с украшений, волос и отделки костюма и кончая начищенными туфлями, – что должно было крайне импонировать Шерри. Сам костюм был крайне элегантен, и Гвендаль подумал, что с внешностью Гюнтера довольно смело одеваться в белое.  
Иными словами, он был как раз из тех аристократов, кого Гвендаль предпочитал избегать, поскольку легко мог представить себе его в одной из роскошно обставленных гостиных его матери, попивающим чай и подсмеивающимся над глупостями мужчин и идиотизмом войны.  
Он обменялся с Гюнтером вымученными вежливыми фразами.  
– Мой сын изумительно танцует, – похвасталась Шерри в той избыточной манере, к которой часто прибегают все гордые матери, на самом деле едва знающие своих сыновей. – Например, на прошлой неделе он танцевал «Землю и Ветер» с лордом Блекторном! Они были в центре внимания!  
Лицо Гюнтера сохранило безупречно вежливое выражение, когда тот произнес: «Да, я слышал». Что, по мнению Гвендаля, могло значить только то, что он прекрасно знает о разразившемся тогда скандале.  
По спине Гвендаля пополз холодок, когда музыка проигрыша сменилась первыми тактами танца Земли и Ветра. Но стоило ему предпринять последнюю попытку ускользнуть, наспех выдумывая неотложное военное дело, требующее его обязательного присмотра, как его речь перебил вежливый отказ Гюнтера – и их совместные усилия привели только к тому, что Шерри рассмеялась.  
– Удивительно, как вы раньше не встретились. Смотрите, вы уже даже разговариваете в унисон! – Шерри положила изящную ладонь на локоть Гвендаля и, склонившись к нему, умоляюще зашептала:  
– Гвен, я уже обещала Гюнтеру, что ты сегодня будешь с ним танцевать. А после того, как я подчеркнула, какой ты замечательный танцор, было бы ужасно грубо, по крайней мере, не продемонстрировать этим вечером кое-что из твоих умений. – С этим она отошла, похлопав его по руке и подмигнув, и направилась к очередной группке ее друзей. Вероятнее всего, чтобы сообщить им, что ее сын сейчас будет танцевать.  
– Я не сочту грубостью, если вы предпочтете удалиться, ни в коем разе, – любезно произнес Гюнтер после пятисекундного молчания. – Ваша мать… довольно изобретательна в достижении своих целей, не правда ли?  
Гвендаль вздохнул.  
– Тогда обещание, о котором она только что упомянула?..  
– Сделано целиком и полностью без моего ведома.  
– А. – Он мог бы и догадаться.  
– Хотя, признаю, мне любопытно, – быстро сказал Гюнтер. – Племянница имела удовольствие танцевать с вами прошлой весной, и она отзывалась о вас весьма хвалебно.  
Гвендаль молча взмолился, чтобы Гюнтер не стал развивать эту тему, поскольку не мог припомнить ни имя этой племянницы, ни ее лица.  
– Заверяю вас, что всё услышанное вами сильно преувеличено, и сегодняшний бал станет тому доказательством.  
По бальной зале разнесся звук гонга, знаменующий начало приглашения к танцу. Гвендаль уже мысленно приготовился к неизбежному спору о том, кто какие партии будет исполнять, как Гюнтер сказал совершенно неожиданную вещь:  
– Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я возьму на себя партию Ветра?  
Это невероятно приятное заявление было высказано так прямолинейно и своевременно, что Гвендаль потерял дар речи. Гюнтер ошибочно истолковал повисшее молчание и тут же пошел на попятный:  
– О, не то чтобы я возражал танцевать Землю, вовсе нет!.. То есть, если вы предпочитаете иную роль, меня это тоже вполне устроит. Просто партия Земли для меня немного грубовата – все эти резкие повороты и твердые шаги… боюсь, моя талия этого не оценит.  
Гвендаль скользнул взглядом по фигуре Гюнтера и заметил про себя, что да, его талия была такой узкой, словно вот-вот переломится пополам.  
– Я предпочитаю Землю, – в итоге сказал Гвендаль. Он на миг задумался, стоит ли объяснить причину своего замешательства, и решил, что, наверное, так будет вежливей. – Немногие мужчины изъявляют желание стать Ветром, а для меня, боюсь, это станет серьезным ударом по репутации, потому что я совершенно не подхожу на эту роль.  
– Не могу представить, почему другие мужчины не хотят стать Ветром при такой Земле, – ответил Гюнтер, обнимая Гвендаля за шею в ответ на приглашающий к танцу жест, – даже не танцуя, я могу сказать, что у вас для этого идеальное телосложение и поведение.  
У Гвендаля мелькнула мысль, не будет ли грубо сказать, что Гюнтер тоже кажется ему идеально подходящим на роль Ветра, но, подумав, он счел, что лучше придержать это мнение при себе.  
Танцующих было вдвое меньше, чем обычно, поскольку мода на этот танец была еще на той стадии, когда люди предпочитают наблюдать со стороны, а не становиться частью действа. К тому же пустое пространство танцевального зала было только на пользу решившимся танцорам, поскольку многие шаги этого танца требовали большего места, чем шаги иных танцев.  
Сильный барабанный бой дал сигнал к официальному началу танца, и Гвендаль с Гюнтером в объятиях (он не мог не отметить, какой огромной кажется его рука на талии Гюнтера – хотя не то чтобы он часто замечал такое с партнёром, не носящем корсет) начал тур по залу в сложном ритме Земли, вызывающей на бой другие элементы за право господства над Ветром.  
Танец, несмотря на свою популярность, был отнюдь не легким, и какие бы сомнения Гвендаль ни питал касательно умений Гюнтера, они быстро развеялись еще во время первого круга. Гюнтер легко ступал по паркету, в то время как шаги Гвендаля были тяжелыми и твердыми – каждый из них безупречно играл свою роль. Белые одежды Гюнтера развевались при каждом повороте и тут же опадали, стоило Гвендалю притянуть его в свои объятия. В скором времени, хотя ни один из них этого не заметил, остальные танцоры уступили им место, и большинство из них просто встало у стен, чтобы понаблюдать, как лорд фон Вальде танцует с наследником рода Крайстов.  
Гвендаль был чрезвычайно доволен собой. Он с легкостью проходил все фигуры танца, каждое движение руки было однозначным вопросом, каждый шаг вперед – вызовом. Он ощущал ответы Гюнтера так же ясно, словно тот нашептывал их прямо в ухо, и хотя он знал узор танца наизусть, сейчас казалось, что они движутся, повинуясь инстинктам.  
Говорили, что оригинальный танец Земли и Ветра подразумевал три части, но при значительной переделке под современные веяния финальный этап, наглядно показывающим полную капитуляцию Ветра под настойчивыми ухаживаниями Земли, полностью удалили: тот был слишком интимен и провокационен и едва ли подходил для исполнения на балах высшего света. На этот раз Гвендаль разделял сожаления тех, кто был против удаления этих фигур, потому что, подумалось ему, сегодня вечером он бы не возражал исполнить танец до конца – с этой атмосферой, с этой музыкой и с этим конкретным мужчиной в его объятиях.  
Танец окончился мощным крещендо, сопровождаемым восторженными аплодисментами зрителей. Гвендаль не удержался и кинул беглый взгляд на мать – что характерно, та выглядела неимоверно самодовольной.  
Он не осознавал, что по-прежнему держит Гюнтера за запястье, пока тот не попытался уйти с танцевальной площадки и обнаружил, что не может. Лукаво взглянув на Гвендаля, он чуть дернул захваченной рукой и проговорил:  
– Польщен, что вы настолько привязались к моему запястью, но, к сожалению, оно мне тоже нужно.  
Гвендаль почувствовал, как его лицо заливается жаром, и мысленно взмолился Шин-О, чтобы не покраснеть. Пробормотав извинения, он тут же выпустил руку Гюнтера:  
– Если позже вечером вы случайно окажетесь не заняты, я бы с огромным удовольствием станцевал с вами еще раз – разумеется, если вы того пожелаете. – Судя по бросаемым на них голодным взглядам и тому, что их с Гюнтером буквально пожирали глазами, их танцевальным карточкам грозило вскоре оказаться забитыми на все оставшиеся часы. Но мысль, что дальнейший вечер придется провести впустую, больше ни разу не потанцевав с Гюнтером, удручала.  
– После такого выступления, лорд фон Вальде, – серьезно ответил Гюнтер, – вам не нужно даже спрашивать.   
Танцевальная площадка быстро наполнялась парами, и они разошлись. Вскоре после этого Гвендаля оккупировали молодые аристократы, жаждущие пройти с ним фигуры обычных бальных танцев. Пару раз он мельком видел Гюнтера и был удивлен, заметив, что тот отвергает приглашения лордов на танец, предпочитая компанию его матери.  
Глубоко за полночь пыл развлекающихся утих, и Гвендаль получил передышку от выполнения общественного долга. Он нашел прибежище на одном из открытых балконов, баюкая в руках бокал вина, смотря на звезды и обдумывая второй танец, которым все же собирался насладиться.  
– Гвен, это было крайне впечатляюще, – раздался позади мелодичный голос Шерри. Он подождал, пока она присоединится к нему на балконе, прежде чем вопросительно посмотреть на нее. – Раньше, с Гюнтером, – пояснила она, обнимая его за пояс, как делала всегда, когда они оставались наедине. – Он сказал, что у него от тебя кружится голова.  
– И что в этом такого впечатляющего? – буркнул Гвендаль. – В танце много поворотов, но он успешно существует в таком виде уже много веков, и Гюнтер искусен в нем так же, как и я. Возможно, даже больше.  
– Ох, Гвен, – толика веселья в голосе матери не стала для него сюрпризом, поскольку она часто подсмеивалась над ним по непонятным поводам, – он же говорил не о танце…


End file.
